penguintvfandomcom-20200215-history
The Techno Television Network/Bumpers
Pookie Playtime * Pool Party: We see Hannah the Pookie from Hannah the Pookie and Friends ''and Eddy Teddy from ''Teddy Town in a pool. Then, we see Jenny from ''Bunny Barn ''jumps in and makes a huge splash. The splash of water morphs into the Pookie Playtime logo. Another splash appears with a female voiceover saying "Coming up next: *insert show here*!" * Adelaides's Party: We see Adelaide with other characters from other Pookie Playtime shows. The other characters tell Adelaide to make a wish, and Adelaide blows the candles out. Then all the characters face the camera, and they all sing "You're watching Pookie Playhouse!" * www.pookieplayhouse.com Advertising: We see some workers set up a setting for a bumper. We then see a stool. Adelaide walks up on the stool and Fluffy follows her. Adelaide says "Do woo wanna see more of Pookie Pwayhouse? Do woo wanna see how the people make the shows woo wove? Well, we hwave it all hwere for all of woo!" Then Adelaide says "Gwab woo pawents and gwo to www.pookieplayhouse.ca fwor mwore fwun with woo fwiends at Pookie Pwayhouse! See woo swoon!" After that all the characters of other PP shows come up and sing "Nobody can do it like Pookie Playhouse can!" they then cheer and squeal, then giggle. * Rainbow: The bumper immediately cuts to a scene of rain dropping. We then see Hannah and Danny from ''Hannah The Pookie And Friends ''look out the window, looking very bored and sad. It then cuts to the sun making the rain go away. This makes them rise up and smile. The scene cuts to a rainbow, and they run out and then Hannah says "You're watching Pookie Playhouse!" and Danny says "Up next, (insert show here)!" Techno 4Kids * Animation Cells: We see concept papers of Techno flashing, then some animation cells, and then the image is completed, and Techno smiles waves, and pulls out a wooden plank with the logo on it. * Arcade: Techno walks into an arcade. She slips on a banana and falls on the floor, sliding. Some tokens with MacKenzie's face on them fall into her mouth, a toy from a claw machine falls into hand, and she bangs her head against the prize booth. The camera zooms in to a box, with the logo, and a child's voice says 'Dee Dee Dee Deee Techno TV! * Jumping: Techno and some pookies jump on a trampoline, a female voice calls "Dinner!". All the kids go inside, and they jump all the way to the dinner table, Techno's plate grows legs and jumps off, revealing The Techno TV Logo. * Pillow Fight: Techno and Yuki have a pillow fight. Techno falls into a pile of pillows and feathers fall out of them and make the Techno TV logo. * The French Fry Chase: We see Michy with a basket of french fries, all ready for a picnic. She adjusts her big beige sunhat and says "I don't see any of those pesky puffles up here!" then the fast food puffles come in and steal Michy's basket of fries and scream "You'll never catch us!" and run downstairs. Michy charges down and replies with "You'll never learn!" and she winks. The puffles keep running away and tease "Michy the Fartface!" and Michy then says in a sing-song voice "That's what you think!" and the puffles jump into a taxi and ask the cabbie "Driver, get us out of here!" and the cabbie reveals herself to be Michy and she asks the puffles "Where to?" and takes the fries and smiles. The puffles then respond with "Uh oh.." Middles & Biggies Hangout * Ice Skating: We see Jasmine from ''The Cookie Club ''put on some pink and blue ice skates. Then Faith from ''Old School ''joins her, and sits beside her. Then it cuts to the two skating together. They both group up together to make the logo. * Fashion Show: We see Ella, Ariana, Shelley and Ellody from ''Walk, Walk, Fashion Baby ''on the runway in the clothes shop. They all then walk out together as a whole, wearing fancy dresses in sassy-like poses. They then make another pose and a disco ball appears on the top and the M&BH logo appears. * Concert: It starts with The Hotrods from ''Music Rivalry ''preform on stage, with many girls squealing. Then a judge calls up the Uptown Girlz. They then sing "Middles" then another sing "And Biggies" then they all sing "HANGOUT!" and then neon pink and blue smoke shoots out of the stage. * Hollywood!: We see Lindsey from ''Celeb Wannabes ''on a red carpet. Eventually David from ''Teen Spirit ''pull a rope and the whole things flops down on Lindsey. Then the M&BH logo is carved. The Adult Zone (sign on) We see all the mascots of the Techno Television blocks. Then, Vortex (mascot of The Adult Zone) casts a spell to put them all in a deep sleep. He then carries them into a room painted black with scary things. He teleports into the TV set, and says this: (Note if you see '-' that means there is statis) "Hello." - "Well I'm glad that dumb Techno TV is over now" - "So kids," - "Who's your god now?" Then there is the schedule.